


What About Friends?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Foreign Visits, Gen, It's Going Well, Loki has Fun, She Thinks, Sif is Trying, play dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 4]<br/>How many friends was enough? Should she arrange play dates? Should there be a vetting process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Friends?

Thankfully, the hair incident didn't have lasting repercussions. Volstagg and his wife accepted Loki's apology, while Gyda and her siblings seemed to disregard it had even happened. They had simply continued playing together, as if there wasn't any danger at all in associating with Loki.

No. That dangerous Loki was gone. This Loki was just a child, and he had friends that didn't fear him. Which was good, Loki needed friends, loneliness tended to festered like a rotting wound in him. Or used to, but Sif wasn't willing to risk finding out. A mother always wishes her children well and makes sure they are happy, she reminded herself. It made her think of the hair incident again. Loki hadn't meant to, that much she believed. Aelfgifu had assured her and Thor that it had been an honest mistake to make. That it tended to happen with young learners, that it was a simple fix, as he had proved.

And that was the problem. An easy fix, but none of them had even remotely known what to do. In the past, there had never been a need for other magic-users in Asgard. Loki had more skills than anyone needed to and if not him, then Odin also possessed great power. Frigga had been of a gentle kind of magic, and the less said about Amora the Enchantress the better. It had been enough. Now, with Odin and Frigga away and Loki a child again, there wasn't any sorcerers left to deal with emergencies. True, there was Eir with her healing magic, and a few magic advisers whose knowledge of magic was more scholastic than practical. Most of Asgard's women knew some household spells and a charm or two for protection. And that was it.

There was too little magic in Asgard. Loki was alone with his abilities. Aelfgifu came every two days and they had intense sessions (Loki was always tuckered out afterward). But other than that? Loki was alone. 

The other children didn't understand magic. It was an amusement for them. Sif could often hear them asking Loki for a trick or a stunt. Loki was eager to show off, but Sif knew it was only a matter of time before another of his spells got 'stuck'.

For Loki magic was just another limb, as natural as breathing. Thor claimed Loki could do magic even as an infant, it doesn't get more natural than that. And Loki was alone with it. He had no support system. Oh sure, Thor and Sif tried their best, but when it came to his magic, they could offer Loki nothing. His friends didn't either. It was impossible for them.

But other magical children could. So perhaps Loki should spend time among other children who were born with magic. Only where to find such children?

Heimdall would know.

*~*

They landed not far from the Vanaheim Main Park. A representative of the Vanaheim Royal Family was already waiting for them, and he bowed respectively. 

“Queen Sif, Prince Loki. I am Ottar. It is an honor to be your guide.”

Sif inclined her head, her spine regally stiff and her formal armor gleaming in the sun. “We are grateful for the hospitality.” She replied formally. Loki, standing by her side, gave a short bow. “Were you informed of our planned itinerary?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I shall escort you to the Main Park. The guards have been notified of your presence and have tightened security. You shall be provided with a safe stay.”

“Excellent. Give our thanks to your Queen.”

Ottar bowed again. “My Lady Queen Skadi wishes to invite you to dine with her at midday.”

That was to be expected. “Very well. Then we shall give our thanks in person.” She clasped her hands together, making sure to hold them gracefully in front of herself. Queens were graceful, she reminded herself. No matter how weird they feel.

“Please, follow me.” Ottar stepped to the side and gestured with his open palm.

Sif lay her hand on Loki's shoulder and tugged him in front of her as they walked. Two Vanaheim guards fell into formation behind them, providing cover in case of any attacks.

Within about ten minutes, they arrived at the entrance to the child section of the park. It was a specially designated area for unaccompanied children of nobility and visiting dignitaries. There was one main entrance, five guards in strategic locations and two independent magic-wielding caretakers in case there were problems or issues.

It was a bit much, if anyone asked Sif. Children should know how to protect themselves. Coddling them like this would only stunt their battle abilities.

She didn't voice any of that, though. If Loki was supposed to make friends here, she needed to have an open mind and not insult anyone. Bor knows, she and Thor will have to interact with the parents of Loki's hypothetical new friends at some point.

Sif gave Loki a slight push towards the entry gate. “Go play.” She ordered him quietly. 

Loki gave her a doubtful look. “You're not accompanying me?”

“No.” She stated. “I will be in the Battle Hall, observing Vanaheim weapon training. I will return to get you for midday meal with the Queen.”

Loki nodded and looked to the gate. He'd been excited since Sif had told him of this little excursion. He'd been very eager to meet other magical children, he hadn't stopped talking about it since yesterday. Now though, he made no move to enter the area.

Perhaps it was a re-emergence of his shyness that was keeping him by her side. Sif had assumed Loki had grown out of it, Loki hadn't hidden behind her or Thor for at least a few seasons now. She didn't point it out, though. Loki was just a child, she reminded herself. Children sometimes are shy. And mother are supposed to be comforting and encouraging.

Sif put a hand on Loki shoulder. “It will be fine.” She told him. “Be polite and find someone with similar interests to yours.” She hesitated then patted Loki's head. “Don't do any irreversible magic.”

Loki gave her a small smile and nodded. “Yes Sif.”

She gave him another little push, and he walked over to the entry gate. A caretaker greeted him with a friendly smile and let him through the protective barrier.

Sif turned to Ottar. “I wish to visit the Battle Hall now.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” He bowed again and lead her through the park. Sif resisted the urge to turn around and see how Loki was doing. It hadn't even been a minute yet. She was being ridiculous.

*~*

Sif had to admit, she was somewhat impressed. Though not as golden or valiant as Asgard's warriors, the combatants she'd observed were indeed skillful. The more impressive ones she had challenged to a duel and some had almost won. And as she regularly went toe to toe with AllFather Thor, almost besting her was high praise indeed.

“My Lady Sif.” Ottar called after she had defeated another opponent. “It is nearly time for your midday meal with My Lady Queen Skadi.”

“Very well.” Sif slid her sword back into her scabbard and offered her hand to her fallen opponent. He grasped it, then pulled himself up and bowed in respect. Sif inclined her head in acknowledgment and walked over to her guide. “I will need to freshen up first.”

“Your Majesty, if it would please you, I may order a servant to perform a cleaning spell on you.” Ottar offered.

Sif huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “Very well. I suppose it will be quicker.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He bowed again and gestured to the female servant standing behind him. “Proceed.”

The girl lifted her hands and a wave of some sort of energy washed over Sif. It felt like a firm pressure dragged across her skin, even beneath her armor. It left her feeling fresh, though not as relaxed as a bath usually left her. The spell also lacked the fragrant oils that were her guilty pleasure. Two major drawbacks to the spell.

But it was efficient, she'd give them that. She was clean of sweat and dust, her armor was gleaming, and her hair was silky and without a single tangle.

“Thank you.” She told the girl, because a Queen is gracious.

“I shall escort you to the park.” Ottar informed her. “I have taken the liberty of informing one of the park caretakers, he shall notify Prince Loki. A carriage is already prepared and waiting for you near the entry gates. It will take you to the castle.”

“Very well.” Sif nodded at him and marched towards the park. Halfway there, she remembered that a Queen is always supposed to be graceful, so she paid attention to step more lightly. 'Ladies don't stomp' her mother had tried to teach her once, and Sif strove to be more mindful of that. Usually. At least during visits to other realms. Thor and Loki also had to be on their best behavior, so she wasn't alone in the misery of propriety.

They reached the entrance to the park and all seemed to still be in one piece. A good sign.

Loki was fidgeting by the entrance gate, clean. His hair wasn't even trussed up. That wasn't right, Loki got dirty all the time when he played with Volstagg's children. Did he not play at all? Did he not find a single child to play with in all the time Sif had spent in the training grounds?

Loki caught sight of her and ran up to her, grinning. “Sif, Sif, Sif!”

Sif caught him before he could crash into her. “Loki. Did you enjoy your time? You look suspiciously clean. Did you play?”

“The care-lady did a cleaning spell on me.” Loki tugged on her hand, his face split apart with the size of his grin. “Sif, it was marvelous! I had a most exciting time! I've met many children, there were many new games and play items, and no one gawked at me when I used magic!” He was bouncing on his toes in glee. “Sif, they all really did have magic!” Sif nodded, pleased with herself for thinking of this. 

She lay her hand on his shoulder and tugged him along as they walked to the carriage, the Vanaheim guards flanking them. “Tell me who you've met.” 

“There were lots! Tara can control water and Boldwich can make his skin transparent, but not his insides yet, and Mariek can grow extra limbs and climb things like a spider!” They climbed into the carriage, and it started moving as soon as they were seated. Loki hadn't even paused. “And there was little Ariavous that glows when she laughs and Lilir can freeze water by breathing on it! He taught me how to do it too!”

Sif rather thought Loki's true ancestry had more to do with that one. “Is that everyone?”

“No, those I just liked the most.” Loki's smile was replaced by a small frown. “There were others that didn't want to talk to me cause they were older.”

Sif's eyes narrowed. “Did they tell you that?”

“Yes, straight to my face.”

“Then don't waste your time with them.” Sif lifted her chin regally. “You are a Prince of Asgard. You have more important things to do than worry about those lesser than you.”

“How do you know they are lesser than me?”

“If they couldn't be bothered to extend simple courtesy to a younger child, they are your lessers.” Sif said, voice brooking no arguments.

Loki smiled at her. “Yes, Sif.”

Sif leaned back in her seat and smiled back. “What else did you do?” Because mothers were interested in their children's days.

Loki nattered on and on about the children and the games he'd played with them. He kept a steady stream of words all the way to the main castle entrance. Sif hushed him then, and instructed him to be on his best behavior during the meal. “We are the Queen and Prince of Asgard.” she reminded him. “We must be worthy representatives of our realm.”

Loki sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap. “Yes, AllMother.” His tone was one of perfect politeness.

Sif smiled in approval and sat up straight herself. 'Ladies don't slouch' her mother had always told her. 'They don't slouch and don't grind their teeth at people who annoy them'. Sif always had problems with that last one.

*~*

The midday meal went off without any trouble. Sif discussed politics and current issues with the Queen, commented on their battle training and complimented the Queen's personal garden because she'd asked. Throughout the meal, Loki sat next to Sif. He was quiet, answered each question in a polite and respectful tone, ate all his food without a fuss and didn't fidget once. 

It always shocked Sif how well-behaved he could be when it was required of him. At home, when they were having their private family meals, Loki couldn't stop talking – he spoke about his day, asked questions about theirs, asked questions in general, showed off his new spells and battle poses, or egged Thor into a tale of a Midgardian battle or a song. Thor, of course, indulged him every time and never once ordered him to silence. Sif never did either, and so the family meals were filled with loud conversations, laughter and or singing. It was surprisingly relaxing after a day of stiff formality and well-practiced gracefulness. Loki's young voice was so eager about everything they spoke about. Thor's laughter was almost as free and boisterous as it had been before the title of AllFather rested upon his shoulders. Sif herself argued and joked with them both as she never could in the public eye.

Sif smiled gracefully at the Queen and accepted her offer of an after-meal walk through the gardens. She hated these formal affairs. Still, it was better than an official visit. Sif had to wear a dress for those.

*~*

The meeting ended with the walk. Sif and Loki made their goodbyes, and went back to the carriage. As soon as it started moving, Sif leaned back with a deep sigh and gave her sore shoulders a stretch. Keeping her back straight was a hassle.

“Sif?” Loki called, his voice soft and tentative. 

She turned her head to look at him. “What is it?” 

Loki swung his feet to and fro. “Can we stop at the park again? I'd like to play some more.”

Sif checked her time piece crystal. It was well past noon, but then again, she hadn't planned anything else for today. “Very well. You may even introduce some of you new friends to me.” Sif offered, because mothers were supposed to know who the children in their care associated with.

Loki grinned and wiggled in his seat in excitement. “Thanks, Sif!”

*~*

When they returned to the play area, some of Loki's new friends had already gone home. Sif met the ones still there and watched patiently as the children showed off their favorite tricks. Then they ran off, Loki along with them, for another round of play. Sif watched them for a bit, paying close attention to how they interacted with each other. On Asgard, magic is something that is taught; you acquire power as you gain skills. Natural magic is a rarity, a novelty. That made Loki a novelty. She had often seen Asgard children treat Loki as an amusement, as something to demand entertainment from. Here he was merely another child. His magic was simply one of many, not special or outstanding in any way. Equal.

The thought soothed her, for some reason.

But watching children play was only entertaining for so long. Even magical children. So Sif relocated to a nearby relaxing station, the two Vanaheim guards moving to positions on opposing sides of the area. There were chairs to lounge in, a full bookcase to help pass the time and several crystals charmed to emit music. There were even a few servants that prepared food and beverages of choice. 

Sif snorted. Apparently, the adults here are coddled as well. Still, it was something to do while Loki was tiring himself out. She selected a book about the history of weapons in Svartalvheim, then sat down in a chair with a good view of the playing children, just in case. She caught sight of Loki and watched him for a few minutes more. Then she opened the book and started reading. 

*~*

A few hours later, one of the park's caretakers escorted a bleary eyed Loki to the relaxing station. Sif had seen them coming, so she'd set her book back and met them at the entrance.

“What is the problem?” She asked, looking Loki over for injuries.

Loki rubbed his eyes with one fist. “She says I have to go.” he murmured.

“Has he done something?” Sif focused her attention on the caretaker. 

The woman shook her head. “No, he wasn't that much trouble. Certainly not more than the other children. I'm afraid it's just park policy to send overtired children home.”

“I'm not tired.” Loki protested, though it lacked conviction. He failed to stifle a yawn, thus proving the caretaker's point.

“So I see.” Sif commented, one corner of her mouth curling back ruefully.

Loki looked up at her and yawned again. This time, he wavered on his feet and ended up leaning against Sif's side. Sif had seen him this tired a few times before. Thor had dealt with it by simply lifting Loki into his arms and letting him nap while nestled against Thor's chest. Sif's chest wasn't as broad as her husband's, but it would have to do. She tugged Loki back from her side and knelt down in front of him. Loki blinked at her in confusion, but leaned against Sif's front without protest when she tugged him closer. Loki's thin arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he made a soft, content sound as he rested his forehead against her neck. Sif placed one hand firmly against his back and another on his bottom, then stood up, lifting him with ease. Loki's legs hooked around her middle, which helped distribute his weight against her hip. All in all, he wasn't that heavy. Certainly not too heavy to manage.

Sif turned back to the caretaker and gave her an expectant look. “You were sayings something about a policy.”

The woman nodded. “Yes. Overtired children tend to have less control over their emotions and actions. As the children in our area posses magical abilities of various degrees, less control can be dangerous.”

“Did Loki cause any damages?”

“No, no. We've had several incidents in the past, so now we are more cautious. We did notice Prince Loki has began emitting bursts of accidental magic, which is a warning sign.”

Loki sighed against Sif's neck and his arms lost their grip. They slid down and hung limply at his sides. Sif glanced at his face and huffed. Dead asleep. Well, he did spend most of the day playing both physically and magically, it made sense that he exhausted his reserves.

“Thank you for your care.” Sif nodded at the woman and turned in the direction of the Bifrost site.

“Lady Sif, if I may?” The caretaker stopped her. “If it would please you, we can open a portal to Asgard. It would be much smoother and less likely to awaken Prince Loki. If you and the Noble Heimdall permit it, of course.” She bowed her head respectfully.

Sif considered. The Bifrost did tend to be a rough ride. And managing the Bifrost with a barely conscious child would be a hassle. She nodded. “I shall take you up on your offer.”

*~*

Sif stepped through the portal and straight into one of the Royal Private Rooms. She startled the servants with her abrupt arrival, but one of them hurried to her side.

“My Queen, welcome back. Shall I take the Prince to his chambers?” She asked, already reaching for the boy.

Loki made a sleepy noise and sighed, his warm breath puffing across Sif's skin.

“No, I've got him.” Sif turned and started walking towards Loki's rooms. “Go inform the AllFather that we have returned.”

“Yes, My Queen.” The servant bowed and obeyed.

Sif walked to Loki's chambers, located in the wing right next to her and Thor's. She passed Loki’s magic laboratory and his private library, then kicked open the doors to his personal chambers. Once inside, she shook her cargo. “Loki. We are back. Wake up.”

Loki mumbled a sleepy protest and rubbed his face against her pauldron. She shook him again, but he only frowned. He refused to open his eyes and remained slumped against her, nuzzling at her neck with an air of stubbornness

Sif rolled her eyes. Fine.

She carried him into his sleepchamber and up to the bed. As she was bending to set Loki down, she remembered to hold his neck steady, so his head wouldn't flop backwards. Thor always did that, so she assumed it was important.

As soon as he was lying down, Loki scrunched up his face and rolled onto his front. He started wiggling against the covers, rubbing his face against his pillow. He mewled through his sleep, and Sif placed a hand on his neck to still him. Once he did, she started unbuckling his boots. 

Thor came in just as she was tugging the second one off. “Greetings, my honorable wife.” He said with a big grin.

Sif straightened up and threw Thor a half-hearted glare. “Lay off the formalities, Thor, I've had enough of those.” She grabbed a fistful of her husband's hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Ah, much better. 

“How was your day?” she asked when they broke apart.

“Busy, as every day.” Thor huffed and pressed their foreheads together. “I never even realized just how busy Father always was.” He brightened. “But enough of that. How was your trip?”

“Fairly good. The Queen was quite chatty, as usual. Their battle training seems interesting, they have some intriguing techniques. We should send somebody there to train a bit, to learn something new.”

“Variety is key to a successful army.” Thor agreed with her, then looked towards the bed. “And Loki?”

“He played himself into exhaustion, how do you think it went with him?” She gave the boy an amused look.

“Did he make any friends?” Thor asked, sitting on the bed next to his brother.

Sif shrugged. “Some, from what I saw.”

Thor gave her a baleful look. “I would appreciate some more details.”

Sif smirked at him. “I thought you'd prefer to hear it all from Loki himself. Once he awakens, of course.”

“I would indeed.” Thor looked back to his brother and stroked his hair with a gentle hand. “But did he enjoy himself?”

Sif squeezed his shoulder. “He had great fun, worry not.”

Thor's smile became relieved. “That is excellent news.” He pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles. “Go rest, my wife. I shall redress Loki for sleep.”

Sif slid her hand across Thor's shoulders as walked over to the chest of drawers by the foot of the bed. She took out a clean set of sleep clothes and tossed them at her husband's head. “I shall be in the bathing chamber. Join me once you're finished.”

Thor grinned. “Yes, my Queen.”

“Don't dawdle, my King.” She called back with a seductive wink. Thor waggled his eyebrows and she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up on the 14th. ^_^


End file.
